Doctor Who  DUMMY SCHOOL
by Hollyoaks bitchesss
Summary: Basically it's set after Martha left and the doctor meets 14 year old Catherine Cathy and he had to help her return her school to normal after all the pupils and teachers have been turned into dummy's. Please R&R read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The doctor who main story line has nothing to do with me. I made up Cathy, and the school storyline but other wise and I wrote it, but The doctor is not my invention.

Please R&R (Read and Review) It's long but understandable.

* * *

Catherine Andrews walked down the street to her school which was only a 5 minuet walk from her house. She didn't mind the fact that she had to walk by herself because no one else really took this road down to her school.

As she crossed the road onto the small alley way towards her school when something caught her attention, a big police box that she had never seen before was standing there at there just a little while away.

She walked faster towards the blue box and when she reached there she examined it. It was normal looking, very old, and extremely fragile, but normal. Why had she never noticed it before?

Cathy sighed. She pushed her hand up and touched the blue wood it was made out of, nothing weird there. She walked round to the door and tried to push it open, but it was locked, probably hadn't been used for a while.

Cathy side smiled, it was weird for her not to have noticed this big blue thing before, but it was a normal thing to have here wasn't it? The street was an old one that had been constructed way back, and they might have had this police box there since then.

She turned around and walked away feeling slightly odd but reassuring herself that there was nothing peculiar about the police box.

Catherine walked through the school gates and checked her watch. She always came in a little early so that she could talk to her friends.

Her school was a big one. It had two buildings, a main one, where she had all her classes, and a smaller one where she was registered in the morning and afternoon.

She walked down to the smaller building, checking around but not seeing any children or adults.

She sighed and rechecked her watch. She was probably late and her watch was wrong. Mrs. Clifford was defiantly going to give her a detention and she had better stuff to do than hang around after school doing even more work.

She walked a bit faster towards the school and opened the door. She heard nothing at all coming from inside the classrooms.

Cathy bit her lip. Where was everyone? Even if it was form time they would never be this quite. It just wasn't possible.

She walked down the corridor and came to a room. She stared through the classroom door. Inside she saw some people she knew, they were from the year below her, and they were sitting inside the classroom at their desks watching the teacher write something on the white-board.

Cathy breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there she thought that something had happened and no one was at school except her.

She was about to turn around, when suddenly the faces of all the children turned to look at her in union. Cathy stepped back. She looked at the children's faces and saw that they had lines on their foreheads.

She tried to tell what they were when she saw the teacher also turn around to see her, and she had lines at the top of her head too.

Cathy gulped. She could tell what they were; she could just make out the marks. They were stitches; they all had stitches on their foreheads. Suddenly the teacher raised her hand and pointed her finger at Cathy. Cathy's eyes opened what was happening? She watched as the pupils all slowly raised their hands in union as well. Just as their fingers all pointed in her way Cathy felt a figure launch themselves at her and she fell to the ground just after a red sap hit the wall making a huge hole in it.

Cathy lay on the floor breathing rapidly not understanding what was happening at all. The person that had just saved her got up and sat down next to her. She turned to look at them.

It was a man; he had brown hair, brown eyes and a dimple chin. He was wearing a brown suit and a long brown coat on top with trainers.

Cathy opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank you." She settled for as the man smiled.

"No problem. So who are you then?" The man asked as he drew out his hand to help her up.

"Catherine Andrews." She said as she took his hand and got up, "Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor." The man said.

"The doctor?" Cathy repeated.

"Yes, listen we'll get to know each other later, but right now, I think we should run."

Cathy looked around to see the faces of all her classmates at the door, their eyes wide open and their hands rising.

"Oh my god!" Cathy screamed, she grabbed the doctor's hand and they ran off down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cathy and the doctor ran into the spare room. Cathy sat on the desk breathing rapidly.

She watched as the doctor pulled out a metal object from his coat pocket and point it at the door. A blue light shone out of it, and then the doctor pulled it away, the blue light switched off.

"That'll stop them from getting inside." The doctor said turning around and scanning the room.

"What was that?" Cathy asked curiously.

"A sonic screwdriver." The doctor answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Cathy sighed; she didn't know what to make of this person. He comes to there school, saves her life, seems to know a lot, and he's carrying around something called a sonic screwdriver, what is she doing following him around?

"What classroom is this?" The doctor asked Cathy, while still scanning the room.

"The PSHE room." Cathy replied, "Next to the art room."

The doctor nodded, "Is there a passageway to the art room from here?"

Cathy pointed to the door at the opposite end, "That's the art room over there."

The doctor made his way to the door, while Cathy jumped off the table and followed him. When he got to the door he put his finger to his lip signaling her to be quiet and put his ear against the door.

After a moment, he put his hand on the handle and pushed the door slowly open.

"Is there anyone in there?" Cathy asked, as the doctor looked through the small gap into the room.

He shook his head and pushed the door fully open. He walked into the room, and Cathy followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Doctor." Cathy said, as the doctor pulled out a chair and sat on it, "What's happening here?"

The doctor looked up to Cathy and side smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Cathy gave a weak laugh, "I've just had some of my classmates shoot stuff at me and try to kill me. I'll believe anything right now."

"What's happening here isn't…" He struggled to find the word, "Natural."

Cathy's eyebrows went up.

"You're saying that there's something supernatural going on here?"

"Yes."

"And you are?"

"Not human."

Cathy laughed slightly, and rolled her eyes.

"An alien?" She said sitting down on a chair, "That's not something you here everyday."

The doctor smiled at her.

"So what's happening here?" Cathy asked, "What's happening to my classmates."

"Did you see the cuts on their heads?" He said.

Cathy nodded, "They were stitches."

"Right, they've had there heads cut open."

Cathy drew in a sharp breath, "What do you mean?"

"They've had their brains removed." The doctor said.

"You are kidding me." Cathy muttered.

The doctor shook his head.

"But they were moving; they were alive." Cathy said as if she was trying to convince herself.

"They were being controlled." The doctor said.

"Can you save them?" Cathy whispered.

"They're already dead." The doctor said, "I'm sorry."

Cathy put her head in her hands, "Everyone?" She asked.

"The whole school."

"And I wasn't killed because my watch was slow." Cathy said, "I shouldn't be here, I should be dead."

The doctor shook his head, "No Catherine that's not true."

Cathy looked up, "It's okay. I can't do anything about it now. I'm just going to help you get things back to normal as fast as possible."

"I think your school might be shutdown for a while." The doctor said.

"Well it can't run without staff and pupils." Cathy said, while nodding.

"Are you alright Catherine?" The doctor asked.

"Sure, I will be, and, um, you can call me Cathy." Cathy smiled as bravely as she could.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "Right then." He jumped up from the table, "Has anything weird been happening at your school?"

Cathy shook her head, "Nothing I can think of. Wait. This teacher, Ms Northberry, she…" Cathy stumbled, "She, basically, disappeared."

"How?" The doctor asked, "How did she disappear?"

"Last thing she told the teachers was that she had to get to the caretakers place to ask them for something." Cathy said.

Suddenly a loud thumping noise came from the other room making Cathy jump.

"What is that?" She asked scared.

"They're trying to brake down the door." The doctor replied.

He ran over to the door that lead to the PSHE room and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again, pointing it at the door.

"That should buy us some time," He said, running back over to Cathy, "Show me where the caretakers place is." He said.

Cathy bit her lip, "The only way there is through the canteen, but we have to go that way." She pointed back the way they came.

"We have to wait until they smash the door down the other room and then run round." The doctor said.

At that moment they heard something crash to the ground, "And we don't have to wait long." The doctor smiled at Cathy and then they ran to the door leading out of the art room.

They looked round the bend to the mechanical people.

"Oh no." Cathy said, "They might be mechanical and dead, but they certainly are not stupid."

She watched as half of the mechanical people walked into the room and half of them stayed outside just waiting for her and the doctor.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" The doctor asked her.

"Well, there is." She said, "Through the two doors in the spare classroom, but they're always locked for some reason."

"No problem." The doctor grinned at her, "Lead the way."


End file.
